The vase Full
by melnel
Summary: She a girl who set out on a Mission and she can turn to only one person to protect her from the notorious criminal that she stole something important from but what is it and why did she steal it? Who do you think she's going to for this protection?


**Summary: She a girl who set out on a Mission and she can turn to only one person to protect her from the notorious criminal that she stole something important from but what is it and why did she steal it? Who do you think she's going to for this protection?**

**Pairing: Ichigo and Orihime **

**Chapter 1- What have I gotten myself into?!**

**I do not own bleach or the characters... but I do own this story**

* * *

**The vase**

**Chapter 1**

Through the town of Karakura people lived normally, but in the slumps and dark allies were the sun wouldn't shine often were notorious criminals and lowlifes.

The biggest criminal among them was named the boss and though his name didn't sound like it, he was known for being heartless.

Many people suffered by his hand and none who opposed him lived to tell the tale to no one, especially the copes.

A young girl with long flowing auburn hair kept it safely tucked inside her hooded cape as not to attract attention to herself since she was currently running for her life.

Orihime jumped from roof to roof then slipped through a small window. She sat down on the cold empty floor holding an object wrapped in cloth.

"Did you see where she went?" a man named the boss questioned to his men as they continued going pass where she went.

Orihime crouched lower in her hiding place, her heart beating at a fast rate in her ears.

"No boss" responded the one of his men as their voices slowly died down and began to sound distant.

Orihime let out a shaky breath she hadn't noticed she was holding in as her body shock a little at the excitement.

She stayed there for but a minute before she darted out the door of the room in the abandoned building and dashed down the hall to the nearest exit, her cape flying behind her.

It was so good to know you surroundings as well as she did and living there for just about all her life had its advantages.

The outside breeze was cold against her skin and blew her stray strands all about her face but that was the least if her worries as she tried to decide what to do next.

It was dangerous to just run around with this valuable item in her hands without having a plan. Plus she really wanted to put down the _thing_ because it disgusted her to no end and she want to throw it away. She would have too but she was already in deep for stealing so best she do what she stole it for.

Her mind slowly flashed back to her conversation that she had a few weeks prior to this event

* * *

Flashback

"You really are serious about this are you hime?" the raven haired girl inquired with a doubtful look

She nodded, "H-Hai tatski-chan!"

Tatski shook her head in disbelieve at her long time best friend. She had know Orihime for what seemed like forever and she could see why her gorgeous friend would want to knock on death's door when she had so much left in this world to do.

This 'mission' as she called it would be the death of her and none on there right mind would let this innocent lamb in the form of a hour-glass figured woman go on something this dangerous.

She signed.

That's was it...

"If you feel so certain I guess I can't stop you," she muttered to the girl that was jumping in excitement at her positive answer.

...she wasn't in her fucking right mind at all. What poor Sora must be saying as he tossed and turned in his grave?

Orihime gripped her long time friend's hands and smiled at her," don't worry Tatski-chan I'll make sure to come back alive."

Tatski dropped her head in defeat.

"Fine," she dragged out exhausted. " But, you will must turn to this person when or if you get in trouble.

Tatski handed her an address.

End of Flashback

* * *

Orihime looked at it with a puzzled expression but her thinking was cut short when she heard voices again.

"Over here. I spotted someone suspicious!" a man shout.

Orihime dashed for the closest dark spot she could find and pressed her body father into the dark alley as she tried to seclude herself but as she reached almost to the other end of the alley one of the men spotted her form.

"Hey you, stop!"

Orihime didn't waste a moment standing there as she dashed out of the alley and started running as fast as her feet could take her.

She was so frightened that she choose to run with her eyes closed and her head bowed (something Tatski told her was dangerous to do).

Orihime was frightened beyond her wits because if she was caught there was no way she could survive the torture she heard the boss would inflict on people who did the things she did.

As from what she heard the boss was a man so strict that he made this large chart full of man different kinds of torture and for each torture there was the crimes (in his eyes) that these tortures were suitable for.

A person who stole, disobeyed or betrayed him and his order would get some of the worse tortures ever and when her was done with you your body would be put to shame by being laid out somewhere in public for many who passed by to see until the cops came to the scene.

In the process of her blind running and thoughts of her torture if found, she had tuned out the world along with her surroundings (another thing she did that Tatski said was gonna be the death of her) she ran into something hard.

She felt herself lose balance and was waiting to hit the ground but felt something snake around her waist and as stupid as it was she started to think about the hard thing she ran into.

It felt very much like it was still soft at the same time with what felt much like strong muscles and heat! Warm heat that she want to feel again...but... did walls have warm hands?!

WAIT- what was wrong with her?! Her life was in danger out being ended earlier and she was busy thinking about warm wall that...

Orihime opened her eyes to find herself staring at hard chocolate brown eyes that...that were staring right at her?!

And she continued to stare unknowing of the danger that lurked behind the person with those eyes...unknowing that_ it_ was more dangerous than the men chasing her.

* * *

** So there it is! The first story I ever wrote... no posted for the world to view! Please tell me what you think?! **


End file.
